warcraftfilmsfandomcom-20200214-history
Draenor
Draenor is the native home world of the orcs. History ''WarCraft: Durotan: The Official Movie Prequel'' According to Frostwolf Clan lore scrolls, Frostwolves were originally nomads, who followed game across Draenor and eventually settled down in Frostfire Ridge. The lore scrolls also state that Greatfather Mountain was the clan's guardian, creating a barrier between Frostfire Ridge and the southlands. The story of Stone Seat goes back to the nomadic period of the Frostwolf Clan. An unnamed chieftain of the Frostwolf Clan, who felt so tied to Frostfire Ridge and did no wish to leave. The chieftain did not want to force his clan to stay, so he asked a shaman to have an audience with the Spirits. He made a pilgrimage to the Edge of the World, to the Seat of the Spirits, wear he sat for three days and nights, with no food or water. He was granted a vision from the Spirits, who told him to go back to his people and see what they had given to him. When he returned to the Frostwolf encampment, he found that a bolder had rolled into the center of the encampment. The bolder was declared as the Stone Seat by the chieftain, won in his trail in the Seat of the Spirits, and it would be the chair of the Frostwolf chieftain until time crumbled the stone to dust. Orgrim Doomhammer's mother claims that when her son was born he was so eager to fight that he struck the midwife's hand with his head when he came out of her womb, resulting in the reddish splotch on his head. Origrim Doomhammer since infancy has been the best friend of Durotan. Durotan was born in a snowstorm, which was supposed to augur well for a Frostwolf's future. His home is Frostfire Ridge. During her adolescence, Draka was exiled from the Frostwolf Clan. On the planet Draenor, in the Frostfire Ridge, Durotan on his mount Sharptooth, Garad on his mount Ice, and Drek'Thar on his mount Wise-ear are on Durotan's first ever hunt. Durotan failed to kill a bull calf, only injuring the animal. So Durotan, Garad, and Drek'Thar go alone to kill the bull calf and track it down to the feet of Greatfather Mountain. Durotan eventually finds and kills the bull calf. Sometime prior to Gul'dan's parley with Garad, during a joint Thunderlord / Frostwolf Clan hunt, an orc from the Thunderlord decided not to cede prey to the Frostwolves. Instead, he decided to challenge Grukag to mak'gora, where he lost to Grukag and was killed. This created a cold relationship between Frostwolf Clan and the Thunderlord Clan. Some time after Durotan's first hunt, after two days of tracking a herd of clefthooves‎, Durotan, Garad, Geyah on her mount Singer, and Orgrim Doomhammer on is mount Biter mange to find the herd. After a fight with a cow, Durotan lands the killing blow with his spear. Afterwords, Kurg'nal arrived and informed Garad that Gul'dan had come to parley with him. He also stated that he had a slave, and they were both green. Garad asked Durotan and Orgrim to return to Frostfire Ridge with him and Geyah and ordered Nohrar, Kagra, and Grukag to stay behind and prepare the meat and hides for the trip back to the village. When they returned back to the village, Gul'dan had arrived and was sitting on the Stone Seat, with Garona crouching besides him. During the parley, Gul'dan refused to state the name of his parents and clan and offered them a new homeland. Garad was offended by the offer, but Gul'dan said he was the warlock spoken about outside of Frostfire Ridge. Two years ago, a Frostwolf hunting party had allied with a group of orcs from the Warsong Clan in order to track a herd of talbuk. During the feast, one of the Warsong orcs mentioned a warlock with strange powers. Gul'dan stated that Draenor was dying, with Garad countering that conditions they were facing were just a cycle. Gul'dan stated that those in the south were not facing just a cycle, but the complete dying out of their lands. Garad stated that he did not care what happened to those in the south. Gul'dan simply took out a "blood" apple, took his finger and cut it in two, revealing it was dead inside, with no seeds. Gul'dan elaborated he had created his own clan of a sorts, the Horde, and stated that the Warsong Clan, Laughing Skull Clan, and the Bleeding Hollow Clan had joined the Horde. He described those who did not join the Horde as Red Walkers. Garad still refused his offer and Gul'dan and Garona left the village. See also * References Category:Planets Category:Draenor